1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp comprising a replaceable bracket and a plurality of LED units mounted to the bracket. Each LED unit has its own heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been available since the early 1960's. Because of the relatively high light-emitting efficiency of LEDs, nowadays LED usage has been increased in popularity in a variety of applications, e.g., residential, traffic, commercial, industrial settings. Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a housing and a plurality of LED modules mounted in the housing. The housing severs as a support for fixing the LED modules thereto, as well as a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the LED modules to an ambient atmosphere. The LED modules are arranged in the housing in predetermined pattern, thus providing desired light output from the housing.
Since the housing for the LED lamp also functions as a heat sink, the housing needs to be specifically configured in accordance with the heat intensity, density and distribution of the LEDs of the LED lamp whereby the housing can effectively dissipate heat generated by the LEDs of the LED lamp. For a different LED lamp, the housing needs to be re-designed and accordingly needs to have a new mold for manufacturing thereof, whereby the LED lamp has a high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.